


Affaire de Coeur

by UndeservingHero



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tall-well known man returns to town with an unexpected person in tow and Kevin just has to know what exactly has gotten into his old rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affaire de Coeur

Here's the link to the selling page. Thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you enjoy the improvements to the story I've made.

http://www.lulu.com/shop/a-spiva/affaire-de-coeur/paperback/product-22163215.html


End file.
